


Dinner in Two Acts

by Ana_Khouri



Series: Interlude [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Khouri/pseuds/Ana_Khouri
Summary: Serena often wonders what dinner would've been like if Bernie hadn’t left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've literally just fallen for these guys and the plot bunnies have started forcing my hand.

Serena often wonders what dinner would've been like if Bernie hadn’t left. 

In one version she stands nervously in front of the door as Bernie answers (would she ever not be nervous?). Bernie greets her with the forced casualness that has become their status quo, although her smile is warmer than she’s ever allowed herself at work. She takes her coat and leads her into the kitchen as Serena offers the bottle of wine she brought. Bernie gets out glasses before pouring them both some, handing her a glass as their fingers brush. There is a pause then, as they hold their respective glasses, meeting eyes over the rim of them before Serena takes her sip, needing it, needing something to calm her heart beating ever faster. 

They spend the meal trying to be blasé about it, about being alone for the first time, as talk of work becomes talk about their children and their lives, all with a tense undercurrent of what would happened when they stopped. Stopped eating. Stopped talking. And Serena can see a hesitance in Bernie’s eyes. She’s scared too, scared of what this could become but equally scared to not let it become. 

Or would it be nothing like that? 

In another version Bernie's lips are on hers the moment she shuts the door, breaking apart almost immediately to check she is okay. Eyes needy, breathing heavy. This is everything Serena has wanted since their first kiss and she pulls her closer, meeting her lips again as she enjoys the freedom of being alone together. 

Bernie’s tongue edges her lips and she welcomes it, the kiss deepening as the heat of it shoots through her. Her body is weakening, almost shaking with nerves and need, but Bernie steps into her, her back now pressed against the shut door as Bernie breaks the kiss to look at her. She feels her lungs struggling but tries to calm herself as she sees the concern written across Bernie’s face. 

“Oh please don’t stop,” she hears herself breathily beg and Bernie’s body presses against her again, lips on her neck, kissing a line to her pulse point as hands find the skin beneath her shirt. 

It is this latter version that always leaves her frustrated and wanting, sheets balled in her left hand as she desperately tries to reach her own satisfaction, cursing herself for causing her to run.


End file.
